


i'm straight in a straight line (running back to you)

by doughnutwhore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, F/F, Supercorp all the way, honestly supercorp should just be endgame am i right, i haven't been watching the show so idk what's going on but i know that lolsen broke up so HOORAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: "all this time we were waiting for each other. all this time i was waiting for you."alternatively: in which Lena breaks up with James because she's always been in love with Kara





	i'm straight in a straight line (running back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from onerepublic's all this time. i haven't been watching the show so idk what's going on but i know about the lolsen breakup (thank fuck finally) and this baby sprang out in full battle armor
> 
> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended.

_Inevitable._ Lena uses the word like it wasn’t a decision that she made with her own volition. As if the universe had conspired against her and James which is why they’re here right now, breaking up in her Rolls.

James looks at her with sadness in his eyes and maybe even a hint of regret. Internally, Lena pats herself on the head. It’s what she wants James to believe. That they’re breaking up because of circumstances. In truth, _inevitable_ means that Lena knew from the beginning that this wasn’t going to end well. Because she didn’t want it to end well. Because she wanted to break up with him the moment that she hatched the idea of giving him a chance. Because she doesn’t love him. Never really did in the first place.

She only gave them a shot because Kara had said so. Because Kara wants her to be happy. Because she wants to be happy. Because she thought that maybe giving James a chance would make her happy. And maybe his companionship did make her happy -even if it was in a different way. But the only time that she’s ever been truly happy in his presence was a few minutes ago, when she was breaking up with him and coming to realize that she only ever did all of this nonsense because she wanted to be happy with someone else who isn’t Kara.

God it’s always been Kara. And now it’s crashing onto her with such force and such clarity that breaking up with James feels like the best decision she’s ever made in her life.

She feels freer now. Like she can actually breathe. Like she can finally be honest with herself.

James gets out of her car and it sparks a sudden courage inside of Lena. She isn’t going to be happy with anyone else. She doesn’t want to be.

She tells the driver to take her to Kara’s apartment.

There’s a fire in the way that she strides towards Kara’s unit. Every step feels like a commitment, and although her bravado begins to wane she tells herself that she’s going to do it. She’s going to do it with all the fear in her heart.

She raps her fist on Kara’s door twice before the other woman swings it open.

“Lena?”

“I broke up with James.”

A beat.

“I broke up with James for you.”

 

 


End file.
